


valentine's first fumbles

by curtainflames



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mingi, M/M, PWP, Soft sex, Top Yunho, Valentine's Day, a late valentine's gift, soft smut, switch yungi, yunho just wants a good valentine's day ;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainflames/pseuds/curtainflames
Summary: Yunho just wanted to do something special for Valentine's Day. Mingi knew exactly what to do.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	valentine's first fumbles

**Author's Note:**

> i dare you to count how many synonyms for kiss are in this soft mess of a fic

"What's a good romance movie…?" Yunho chewed his bottom lip as he scrolled through his Netflix account. He opened movie descriptions, humming at each plot and groaning in agony as he couldn't pick one. He was  _ really _ tempted to just throw all the choices out of the window in lieu of Spiderman again, but Homecoming wasn’t exactly a Valentine’s Day movie. Leaning over the kitchen counter in defeat, he sulked at the whole situation. 

It wasn't Yunho's night. 

All Jeong Yunho wanted was to have a romantic Valentine's Day with his boyfriend and according to a wikihow article, it seemed simple. He just needed three things: a gift, a dinner, and a romantic activity. For the gift, Yunho bought some roses, which flower enthusiast Mingi happily accepted when he picked him up at his apartment. So, he could commend himself for that. However, it all went downhill from there. 

What Yunho didn't factor in was how  _ hot _ Mingi would look that night. He did remember telling Mingi they were going to a fancy restaurant for dinner, implying they needed to dress up a bit, but the moment Mingi stepped out of his apartment building, Yunho was stunned. All Mingi wore was a pair of tight black pants and a white dress shirt - a few buttons open at the top - and Yunho was already fumbling with his words. It wasn't like Mingi's outfit was super extravagant. Yunho just hadn't seen his boyfriend out of anything other than hoodies or jeans in a while. To top it all off, Mingi styled his hair up showing some forehead. 

After Yunho had finished salivating over his boyfriend, he had somehow handed him the flowers without dropping them and got the two to the restaurant in one piece. He couldn't take his eyes off Mingi during the drive and the whole dinner which was ultimately his downfall. Who knew you needed to look when pouring red wine for your partner? 

Well, you definitely do and Yunho learned that the hard way when he completely missed the wine glass, spilling the wine all over Mingi's white shirt. What was supposed to end with a toast to their romance actually ended in Yunho furiously trying to wash a wine stain out of Mingi's dress shirt in the restroom. After about ten minutes, Yunho just gave Mingi his blazer to cover the stain and they went to his apartment before even ordering dessert. 

That's how Yunho got stuck now scrambling on Netflix to find a movie to watch. His original plan was to watch a movie in the park, but that one wine stain was making Mingi too uncomfortable to be out and about. By the time they got to Yunho's place for Mingi to change, they missed the movie time anyways. 

Sighing, Yunho got himself back on his laptop to search again. He wanted to end this Valentines date off right and he couldn't keep sulking over what happened. Why did he want this date to be so perfect though? Deep down, he knew Mingi didn't really care what they did on dates. In fact, most of their dates ever since they started dating after Christmas were just them cuddling up and playing games. This wasn't much different than what they had always been doing for the many years they've known each other. 

Maybe that's why Yunho didn't want it to just end without something special. He wanted to feel like they actually pushed past the barrier between best friends and lovers. 

Before Yunho could dwell on his thoughts, he felt a warm blanket over his back. Turning his head slightly, he was greeted with a peck on the cheek and a grin from his cheeky boyfriend. 

"What are you up to?" Staring for a moment, Yunho noticed how Mingi's peach locks were slightly wet now and the pair of square specs perched on Mingi's nose. Sporting Yunho's neon yellow t shirt, Mingi's appearance had flipped 180 from earlier, but still managed to melt Yunho's heart all over again. 

"I was just trying to find a romantic movie for us to watch," Yunho scratched his neck lightly as Mingi moved to cling more to his side, "since we can't make it to the one in the park. I'm sorry about that-"

"Hey don't say sorry babe. I'm sure we'd both much rather watch another marathon of Spiderman anyways." Mingi squeezed his hand lightly and that only makes Yunho brighten a little bit. However, he still felt bad about his clumsiness and shyly started to play with Mingi's fingers. 

"I just wanted to do something special… you know for Valentine's day." 

"And you didn't think that fancy dinner was special? The price of that steak was pretty special to me." Stifling a laugh, Yunho finally cracked a smile at Mingi's light joke. Then his smile widened as Mingi leaned up, pressing his lips to his in a soft sweet kiss. After the brief kiss, Yunho turned around, leaning back on the counter. He tugged Mingi into his arms, letting his hands clasped behind his lower back. In turn, Mingi wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck, peppering him in more pecks until they both burst into giggles. 

“You know, we don’t have to watch a romantic movie to do something special for Valentine’s day.” 

“Oh? What do you suggest we do then?” As Yunho raised an eyebrow, Mingi leaned in capturing his lips for the nth time. Contrary to the previous light smooches, this kiss was much deeper with Mingi pressing his body closer. Yunho let Mingi lead the kiss, letting his lips be the swollen ones when they pulled away. He also let Mingi take his hand after, leading him to his bedroom.Once they got inside, Yunho was instructed to sit with his back to the headboard. Mingi soon climbed on the bed after but not until he rummaged in his jacket. 

“Close your eyes.” Doing as he was told, Yunho shut his eyes, hands curling in his lap. All he heard was a bit more ruffling and a small snap before a weight was on his lap. His cue to open his eyes came with a kiss. “Do you like it?” 

“You’re adorable.” Yunho couldn’t hold back his chuckle as Mingi sat in his lap, now shirtless with red lipstick letters spelling out “Yunho’s <3” on his chest. To top it off, Mingi clipped on a little bow amid his peach locks. 

“Happy Valentine’s babe! Your gift is the one and only Song Mingi.” While Mingi batted his eyelashes cutely and did a small flower pose, Yunho’s grin couldn’t stop growing as he scooted his boyfriend closer to him. His hands automatically went to Mingi’s ass, giving it a light squeeze. 

“This is the best gift ever, baby. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome~ Now sit back and relax okay?” To Yunho’s disappointment, Mingi wiggled out his hold making him set his hands to his sides. Spreading his legs, he let Mingi settle in between them and roll down his sweats. From his view, all he could see was Mingi’s cute tuft of hair working on pressing wet kisses to the outline of his cock through his underwear. He held in a breath as Mingi finally let his length spring free. Mingi nuzzled it almost catlike before he finally gets his lips on it, biting and sucking at the sides. When he reached the tip, Yunho unconsciously stretched his hand out to catch Mingi’s locks in his fist. Yunho almost came right there seeing Mingi’s innocent eyes gleam up at him.

“Can’t wait baby?” 

“Mmhmm…” Yunho’s whine was answered with a chuckle as Mingi held his hard on in his hands, flopping it back and forth.

“Wait a little more for me okay? Can you do that for me Yunho?” His breath gets caught in the back of his throat, but Yunho somehow managed a single nod. “I just want to take my time to worship this big boy… You know how much I  _ love _ your cock in my mouth.” Groaning, Yunho covered his face with his hand as Mingi latched onto his tip. With Mingi engulfing his length at an alarming rate, a blush spread across his cheeks watching his boyfriend take him so well. 

“God, I love you so much,” Mingi told his length when he pulled away, a string of saliva trailing on his lips. 

“You love little Yunho that much?” Yunho whined at the sudden loss of warmth from his cock.

“I love big Yunho  _ and _ little Yunho! Though, I don’t think little is the best word to describe him.” Mingi proved his point by giving Yunho a squeeze before crawling up for the nth kiss of the night. 

“Prep me babe?” Yunho nodded faster than he thought at Mingi’s question, making the other grin as he got off. While Mingi went to get some supplies, Yunho shed his clothes, sneaking in a few strokes on his cock before tugging his baby back into his lap. When Mingi settled in his lap again after taking off his own remaining articles of clothing, Yunho received a pink bottle of lube. 

“It’s rose petal scented.”

“Ooh how romantic of you~” Yunho cooed as Mingi looped his arms around his neck. Mingi helped coat his fingers in a copious amount of lube, both of them in awe when the scent of rouge filled the air. Once they were done, Yunho spread Mingi’s cheeks with one hand while using the middle finger of his other hand to trail on his hole. Over his shoulder, he heard Mingi whine,making him smirk and press his finger slowly in. As Mingi clung more to him, Yunho successfully got one finger in, letting his lover adjust before starting a slow thrusting pace.Yunho didn't add another finger until Mingi was scratching at his back. 

“M-More please…” Yunho chuckled at the way Mingi started to stutter, the neediness becoming more evident in his voice. As per request, Yunho pressed a second finger in, not hesitating to thrust the two digits at a faster pace. Yunho couldn’t help but relish in how Mingi’s voice got louder, his voice being like music to his ears. However, Mingi reached back to catch his wrist, immediately making him stop. 

“Are you okay?” Cupping his face with his clean hand, Yunho looked at Mingi worried that maybe he hurt him.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry…” Yunho still rubbed his thumb over Mingi’s cheek apologetically, but it only made the other chuckle. “I just didn’t want to cum before I got your dick in me.” Bursting into a light laugh, Yunho pressed his lips to Mingi’s. 

“You’re so cute.” Yunho got a wink as a thank you from his boyfriend before Mingi fished out a condom. Yunho has to help him to open it without ripping the actual condom, but Mingi rolled it on, fingers still grasping the length after putting it on fully. Then, Yunho caught Mingi’s waist as the other positioned himself to slowly sink down, engulfing his length in warmth. They both mumbled out profanities as Mingi sunk lower and lower until he was filled to the hilt. 

They both caught their breath until Mingi started to move. Yunho’s response was to tighten his grip on Mingi’s waist as the feeling was overwhelming. It wasn’t their first time having sex, but it felt like their first time  _ making love _ . Their bodies pressed to each other. Yunho holding Mingi as if he was his whole world. (He is.) Mingi only focused on making both Yunho and himself feel good. He didn’t know if it was due to the whole romantic aspect of Valentine’s Day, but when Mingi took his hand while riding him, intertwining their fingers, Yunho felt his heart flutter. He had always thought sex was more lust than love, but that night Mingi really changed his mind. 

Caught up in his feelings, Yunho hoisted Mingi up and pressed him back onto the bed. Interlocking their fingers, Yunho gazed down at a slightly flustered Mingi who had pink painted on his cheeks. However, as he leaned in for a kiss, Yunho felt Mingi’s lips curved into a smile as they locked. Yunho started the pace again while lip locking, going slow to let Mingi feel him fully. When his breath shortened, he pulled away only to watch Mingi. With both their hands clasped together on either side of Mingi’s head, Yunho only thought about how pretty Mingi looked. 

Kisses helped them last long with slow thrusts before Mingi broke first, begging Yunho softly to go faster. Yunho had no complaints, quickening his thrusts but still keeping them deep. Unfortunately, he had to drop his hands to Mingi’s waist to get steadier movements. However, the marks his hands would leave on Mingi’s skin after how hard he held his lover only made Yunho more excited. 

Mingi was the first one to release, gripping Yunho’s hand tighter and begging for a kiss while he cums. Complying with his wishes, Yunho kissed Mingi adding to the long count of smooches for the night. Yunho himself doesn’t last much longer after Mingi, already groaning as he felt the wetness on his chest. He thrusted a few last times messily before releasing into the condom, pressing himself close to Mingi to make him feel as if he came _ in _ him. 

As they both came down from their high, Yunho pulled out reluctantly and tied up the condom. Tossing it in the trash and getting some wet wipes from the night stand, he cleaned himself before attending to his tired boyfriend splayed out on the bed. He peppered more pecks on Mingi’s skin as he wiped and when he was finally finished, he scooped Mingi in his arms. Before they drifted off to dreamland, Yunho buried his face into Mingi’s neck, pressing more kisses of thanks on his skin. 

“I love you, Mingi,” Yunho mumbled on the skin right by Mingi’s ear, squeezing him tighter in his arms. 

“Mmm love you too, Yunho. Hopefully, now you think our Valentine’s Day was a success.”

“Oh definitely,” Yunho chuckled as his fingers trailed up to brush over Mingi’s chest, “your present really made my night.” 

“I’m glad… it was really hard to write nicely on my own chest.” As Mingi grumbled, Yunho burst into laughter again, closing his eyes as he simply held his love in his arms. As the two fell asleep, Yunho thought about how grateful he is for his boyfriend, turning his Valentine’s disaster into a success, and just how much he loves Song Mingi. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy (late) valentine's day! yungi are just dorks in love and i hope you liked what i whipped up for them ,, as per always, disclaimer for if there are any spelling grammar or any mistakes in general! i am not great at editing but yeah ,, 
> 
> thank you for reading <3 a kudos and/or a comment is always appreciated ^^


End file.
